


Hazel and Grey

by ScarletteFox718



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Soulmate AU, This is fluff, unedited fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteFox718/pseuds/ScarletteFox718
Summary: In a world where people are born with two different colored eyes, anyone could be your soulmate. But sometimes you just know, even if the link isn't quite ready until something monumental happens.





	Hazel and Grey

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a birthday fic for one of my really good friends. She loves Shidge, and I was excited to write something for her. So have this! It's completely unedited and written within a couple of hours. It's much longer than I originally thought it'd be, but I'm happy. I hope you enjoy this, Sydni~

The first time she met him, it was through her brother. The two were in the same classes in college, so occasionally, Matt would bring him home to work on projects together. He was beautiful. His hair was black as night, jawline sharp, and built. It definitely sent a fluttering through her stomach. But what stole her breath were his eyes.

 

One was a gunmetal grey while the other was a warm hazel. At first glance, it seemed like a really weird combination until she realized that  _ hers were exactly the same _ . Was he… her soulmate? Her heart sped up at the thought, and she did the logical thing every time he came around: she hid in her room under the guise of coding binges. Because how could a perfect human like him possibly be her soulmate? If they’d looked more alike, she’d have said he was Matt’s soulmate, but Matt’s eyes were hazel and a rich blue. So it was impossible.

 

But she’d never met anyone with her exact shade of hazel before. And it made her hopeful even if she was too shy at first to even properly interact with him.

 

~~

 

The second time she met him, it was because he’d been chosen to work with her father for his Senior Thesis on astrophysics. He was over a lot more and was frequently in her dad’s office at the college. She was a couple years older now and coming into her own. She kept her hair long and tied it back in a ponytail when she was coding. Her body grew a couple inches in height and filled out a little at her waist and in her chest. While she was tiny, she preferred that. Her eyes were still the grey and hazel they were, but they were older. They knew more. They were tired from many sleepless nights at her computer while she worked on her own projects instead of hanging out with friends. She wasn’t Miss Popular in school, and that was fine with her. After all, this was her last year in high school before she’d go to college, too. At the nice age of sixteen.

 

Her mom and dad always did say she was a genius and would do great things.

 

Regardless, seeing as she was more mature, she could actually bring herself to interact with him. His name was Takashi Shirogane. He was an Astrophysics Major who wanted to work with NASA and explore space. The way his eyes lit up when he talked about it made her heart swell with wonder and something else warm. It was nice. He was nice. He always treated her really well.

 

And she tried not to notice how sometimes his hazel eye would shift a little grey while they spoke. But perhaps it was a trick of the light. After all, hazel eyes changed color on a whim. Since his eyes hadn’t changed when they’d met the first time, she’d given up the hope that he was her soulmate. She found that she had a crush on him, yes, but she didn’t think they were destined to be together.

 

Which was proven right after graduation when he left the city, having been accepted into NASA’s training program, top of his class. She was proud of him, so, so proud.

 

But it left a sour taste in her mouth and an emptiness in her heart.

 

~~

 

The third time she met him was on far worse terms. It had been a few years since he’d left. She’d all but forgotten him in her plight with Majoring in Computer Science and Computer Engineering with a Minor in Astrophysics and Biomedical Engineering. . . .Yes, she had her hands full, but a lot of them shared required classes, so it really wasn’t that out there.

 

As it was, her current project was working on schematics and concept designs for bionic prostheses with her classmate, Hunk. She’d say they made a pretty good team. She coded everything and provided the actual medical know-how while Hunk went through with some of the practical designs and the building.

 

She was twenty now. It had been about three and a half years since she’d last seen Shiro. Or even really heard anything from him. According to Matt, they’d lost contact after about a year because of their busy lives.

 

Then, out of the blue, she gets a call from an unknown number. Her brow furrows as she answers it.

 

“Katie Holt, what can I do for you?”

 

“Hello, Ms. Holt. My name is Allura Altea. I work with Altea Medical Group.” Altea Medical Group? Why the hell were they calling?

 

“What can I do for you, Ms. Altea?” The woman on the other line cleared her throat.

 

“I’m calling today because I stumbled across your article about bionic prostheses? I was wondering if you’d like to give them a test run on a subject who is willing.” Katie’s brow dipped even more as she turned to her partner, Hunk giving her a questioning look.

 

“A willing subject?” She put the phone on speaker so Hunk could hear, too.

 

“Ah, yes. A patient recently came to the facility and had to undergo intensive surgery due to a work-related accident. I’ve since spoken with him and briefly mentioned what I’d found. He said if there was anything ready to test, he’d be willing.” Hunk’s eyes widened as his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Katie remained skeptical.

 

“For a project of this magnitude, would you be willing to offer me the name of the subject or is that strictly confidential unless I agree?” There was a pause on the other line while the two waited for an answer.

 

“His name is Takashi Shirogane.” Her heart stopped cold in her chest.  _ No… _ “He was involved in an accident while working on a project of his. Sabotage is suspected but not confirmed and is being investigated,” she offered after. Katie didn’t even look at Hunk for his approval. This project was hers, and she’d do it alone if she had to.

 

“I’ll do it, Ms. Altea. Where is the subject currently located?”

 

“He is currently in Florida with me. However, he should be well enough for travel to whatever facilities you’d require him to be in within the next week.” She bit her thumb as she thought about it, finally turning to her partner. He pointed down, meaning ‘here’. She nodded and spoke again.

 

“If you can fly him to Texas when he’s healed enough, that’d be preferred.” Allura hummed on the other line.

 

“That’s feasible. Would you like me to notify you a day before he leaves or schedule a day right now?” The two talked for about another ten minutes, hashing out the details before Katie hung up and rubbed her face with a loud sigh.

 

“Everything alright, Pidge?” asked Hunk, using the nickname she’d somehow adapted in her time at college.

 

“I know him. Shiro, that is. He was good friends with Matt and worked for my dad. I can’t believe he’s hurt bad enough to… to  _ need  _ this. To be willing to be a test subject. God… what’s Dad going to say…?” She was rambling, but her chest hurt, and she couldn’t think straight.  _ Hurt. Hurt. Shiro’s hurt. _

 

“Shit, Pidge… I’m so sorry, buddy…” whispered Hunk, sitting beside her and wrapping a strong arm around her in a side hug of comfort. She leaned into the touch and exhaled slowly, fighting down the rising panic. She could do this. For Shiro.

 

It was so much worse in person than she’d thought it would be. 

 

She was standing near the baggage claim in the airport, checking her watch every few minutes and tapping the sign at her side. Allura had texted that they were a little late getting there - the layover in Atlanta had been longer than intended - but that they were disembarking. Fifteen minutes ago. She was about to text Allura again to see where they were when two shocks of white met her vision.

 

It couldn’t be….

 

She held up the sign as high as she could. She had gained another couple of inches, but she still stood no taller than 5’4”. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail as she adjusted the circular glasses on her face (It turns out staring at a computer screen in a dark room for hours on end fucks with your eyesight. Who knew?), waving the sign to catch their attention.

 

Finally, the woman looked over, a smile spreading over her face as she directed her companion over. 

 

It was definitely Shiro. He’d beefed up some and had an almost military-esque haircut if it weren’t for the shocking white bangs hanging in his face. She schooled her features and quickly gave a once over, noting a broad slash across his nose and the marked lack of a lower right arm.  _ Oh God… _ she thought, heart breaking at the sight.

 

Then, she saw his tired, nearly dead eyes. He was in pain, she could tell, and definitely wasn’t getting enough sleep. But his colors remained. A small surge of something erupted in her chest at the thought that he hadn’t found his soulmate yet.

 

“You must be Katie, am I correct?” spoke the woman as she approached and Katie lowered the sign.

 

“Yeah, I’m Katie. You must be Allura. It’s nice to meet you,” she said, offering her hand to shake. Then, she turned to Shiro, a small smile gracing her features. “Hey, Shiro. Long time, no see.” Allura blinked a bit as Shiro offered a tired smile of his own.

 

“It’s nice to see you again, Katie. You’ve really done a lot for yourself in the last few years, haven’t you? Always knew you could.”

 

“It would appear that you two have a history together. Why did neither of you inform me of this?” Allura butted in, not really angry but a bit befuddled and irritated. Shiro chuckled lightly.

 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d let me go through with this if I mentioned I knew her. So I kept quiet,” answered Shiro. God, Katie could listen to him all day…

 

“Honestly, it was the same situation with me. I wasn’t sure how previously knowing him would affect your wanting me to work with him. But that’s for later.” She turned to Shiro, beaming. “What do you say to making a pitstop at your hotel and then heading over to the Holt’s for dinner? I already let Mom know I’d be bringing a couple friends, so she made more than enough.” With mutual agreement, the three of them gathered luggage and made their way to Katie’s car.

 

Bringing Shiro to dinner was a treat. Colleen cried when she saw him, hugging him gently and thanking Allura for taking his case. Sam was stunned at first but beamed at him and lightly clapped him on the shoulder, welcoming him back. Matt yelled and was about to tackle him in a hug when Katie tripped him, causing her older brother to fall short of the much taller man. She chided him for trying to do that to an injured person, which led to Matt really looking at his friend. They talked briefly before dinner, but the rest of the evening passed by in almost a happy blur.

 

She was comfortable around him. That crush was seeping back in - or rather, it never really went away. Still, his eyes didn’t change, so she didn’t entertain the idea.

 

In the coming months, her and Hunk worked tirelessly with Shiro to build him a new arm that would function exactly like a normal arm, nerves and sensations and everything included. She was so caught up in her work, she didn’t even notice the changes taking place in her and Shiro. They grew closer, talked more. They joked and laughed like old friends. Everything was like nothing had changed.

 

It wasn’t until the day they attached the arm that she noticed.

 

“Alright, Shiro. This is going to hurt. We’re connecting to your nerves. Ready?” she asked, glancing at him and taking in his steeled face.

 

“Go for it.”

 

“Hunk. Commencing connection in three...two… one…”  _ Click! _

 

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” Shiro screamed, trying desperately to hold himself still, face screwed up in pain as his nerves kicked themselves into overdrive and fired off synapse after synapse. Katie held the prosthetic there while Hunk monitored the vitals as the pain started finally ebbing. It left Shiro with a sweaty brow and a couple tear tracks down his cheeks, but the result was everything they’d hoped for.

 

Without even realizing it, he’d been clenching and unclenching his new fist.

 

“Vitals are returning to normal. Prosthetic is functioning as designed. First range of motion complete,” rattled off Hunk as he documented everything. Katie stared in wonder and happiness.

 

“It worked…. HELL FUCKING YES! IT WORKED! SHIRO!” she turned to the older man, face beaming when she finally saw it. His eyes were both steely grey. Her jaw dropped as Shiro faced her, mimicking her expression.

 

“Katie…”

 

“Shiro…”

 

“Your eyes…” they both stated at the same time. The two stopped, hearts freezing in their chests before blossoming with warmth. She was the first to move, launching herself at Shiro and kissing him. He moved his new arm along with his human one to hug her, laughing into the kiss and holding her close.

 

“I’d hoped. For so long, I’d hoped. I can’t believe it. I can’t fucking believe it,” she rambled, near tears as she curled into him, letting the new weight of his prosthetic settle on her back. The motion was a little jerky since he was still getting used to it, but she’d purposely designed it to be an extension of his body, to be exactly like his other arm. He’d get used to it shortly.

 

“Katie… I couldn’t ask for anyone better. You’ve changed my life for the better,” he said, kissing the top of her head. Outside their little world, Hunk smiled and finished documenting everything before leaving to go inform Allura of the situation. The two hardly noticed.

 

After all, it wasn’t everyday you found your soulmate in the one person you never thought you’d be with.


End file.
